The kind of ending I wanted
by Nada Naser
Summary: Avengers:Endgame Spoiler alert! I enjoyed the movie a lot , but I kind wished it ended differently so this my version of the end, hope you all like it.


My alternate ending:

The infinity gauntlet was thrown finally between Thanos and Tony, that's it Thanos thought to himself finally he's going to fulfill his destiny the real destiny he believes in but Tony looked at doctor strange who pointed with his index 1, Tony got it , he's a genies , of course he got it , he knew it, it's now or never, whatever it takes, Thanos hurried and took it and wear it "I'm inevitable" he said and made the snap waiting for his lifelong dream to come true to wipe out all the universe this time and start a new one but nothing happed , he looked to Tony who tricked him and put the stones in the hand of his suit and said with huge difficulty after the stone had absorbed much of his power, "And..we are..the..aveng..ers" no matter how strong his nano teck is he's still just a human , he couldn't handle the huge power of the infinity stones but he had to do it for everyone else, so he snapped his fingers anyway, wiping out everyone in Thanos army , when Quill, rocket and Drax saw that they remembered what happened it reminded them with what happened before with the power stone , so they hurried and grapped Tony's other hand, Steve got it , so he pointed to everyone else to follow their lead. It was a huge disappointment for Thanos to see everyone on his side turning to dust and so are everything he had fought for his whole life till he himself turned to dust too. The impact of the stones was distributed over all the avengers but it was too late for Tony he had already taken the biggest share and he couldn't fight it Peter came close to him and said in huge worry trying to catch his breath so hard "Mr. Stark we won" he was worried like hell, and how couldn't he, Tony was like his second father and now he'd be leaving too Pepper took him away and approached Tony telling them they're okay , he can rest now, she knew how he was thinking for 11 years about how to make every one safe so now he could finally find peace and he did. After Tony's funeral and watching the message he left. Banner prepared the machine one last time for Steve to return each stone in its own timeline. "How long it'll take him?"Sam asked Banner. "To him it'll be as much as it takes but here only 5 seconds "Banner replied. Banner wished that he could do it himself so he could have one last chance of seeing Natasha, maybe even talking to her, he misses her a lot. "Don't do any thing stupid till i come back" Steve told Bucky. "How could i, you're taking all the stupidity with you" Bucky replied to him the same way Steve replied to him when Bucky first left during the war. Steve left with the stones and mjolneer but more than 5 seconds passed and he didn't show up till he finally did, he looked so happy when he came back. "What took you so long?" Sam asked Steve smiled and said "i just decided to have some fun for a while" Bucky understood him. Steve remembered what happened in his little journey where he met his love of life and they finally had their dance that had been delaying it for over than 70 years now, he might have jeopardized a lot by doing that but he didn't care, he remembered her last words before leaving her just like his dream "since it's over why don't you come home?" And he thought to himself why not? Listen to what Tony had told him before and have a life. Steve then took something he was holding with him and he told Sam that he have something for him , Sam looked at it , it was his old shield like it's brand new "So how it looks?"Steve asked him "Like it's someone else's" Sam replied "Except it's not "Steve said implying that he want Sam to be the next Captain America and he would retire. Steve then remembered something weird that happened when he was dropping the soul stone and met red skull again. "I can't believe we met again, the great captain America" Red skull said with hatred. "If you're here to take the soul stone then you're so late, it's already taken" "I know, I'm here to return it" "What?"Red skull said surprisingly "no one had ever thought of returning any infinity stone, are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then just throw it"

Steve held the stone in his hand, this one in particular was so hard to let go because it reminded him of Natasha, his close friend he misses her so much he wishes he could tell her that her sacrifice wasn't in vain and that they defeated Thanos, and how grateful and lucky and have a friend like her but he can't so all he did he took the stone throw it and said "Good bye Natasha" Then red skull in a weird creepy voice of his said "A soul for a soul" Steve felt puzzled "What you mean? I'm returning it not taking it, why you want me to make a sacrifice now?" "I know you are" But red skull didn't give more explanation about that so Steve didn't care to stay or make any action and left Vormir anyway, he didn't mention it to them so they won't get confused too.

"Let's go to the compound have some rest" Steve suggested. They all agreed.

When they entered there was some voice like someone was there "What's that voice?" Sam said and was about to hold the shield "Relax it's probably Wanda" Bucky said When then they took more steps they couldn't believe their eyes especially Banner when he saw her behind the Bar, he couldn't help his tears is it possible, is he hallucinating now? He came closer to make sure his eyes are not deceiving him, her eyes started to get watery too, raised one shoulder and told him "well, never say never"

He knew for sure now it was really Natasha standing beside Wanda he couldn't help not holding her so hard and kissing her so passionately.

Steve finally understood what red skull meant "a soul for a soul" yes Natasha sacrificed her life for the stone but the soul stone is fair when Steve returned it back, Natasha is back too, they all came a hugged her. Once she rested on a chair she asked about what happened in her absence "I assume that it worked so is everything finally okay?"

"We defeated Thanos once and for all" Wanda answered.

"So everyone is okay?" Natasha asked.

Banner didn't know how to tell her that but she would know eventually anyway, "Actually Tony didn't make it" he said with sorrow

"Oh my God poor Morgan" Natasha said in very sad tone.

Steve looked at them and remembered his meeting with after Tony's funeral but the meeting wasn't with Strange only.

"So you're suggesting to make everyone think you're dead?" Steve asked Tony who was very alive at that moment but not completely recovered from the fight. "No not everyone, the important people won't, you, pepper and Morgan of course, Furry did before"

"But he didn't get the help of magic"

"His fault not mine" Tony said in the sarcastic tone of his . "Come on Steve if you had one chance to live a normal life , won't you do it?"

Steve looked at the floor not answering the question because of course he never stopped wishing to have a second chance "But you can have a normal life now Tony" Strange said. "Maybe now, but the second time any one come for me it won't be normal anymore I can't keep doing this to Pepper over and over"

Steve looked at Strange while Tony looking at them and said while approaching his hand as a sign of approving "fine but let tell me you, you're choosing the wrong guy to lie " Tony put his hand in his and smiled to him "No I'm choosing the right guy to keep a secret" And so Strange casted a spell to help Tony to keep him hidden from everyone but his family so that everyone will always think he's dead. Steve was sitting on his chair watching how the avengers are happy now Barton returned to his family, and so is Tony, Nat and Banner are finally running with it, so maybe it's time for the new avengers to takeover, maybe it's time for his second chance too like Tony said especially after they fulfilled their dream "peace in our time", so maybe now he could finally return home. The end...


End file.
